


Je choisirai toujours mon frère

by Emy64



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles refuse de laisser Scott partir, rejoindre la meute d'Alphas. Scott choisit pour eux, il décide de leur avenir. Une poignée de secondes, un moment de folie, peut déterminer toute une vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je choisirai toujours mon frère

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction ne tient pas compte de beaucoup d’éléments de la série, puisque je l’écris sans avoir eu le temps de regarder tous les épisodes.

Pov Scott

Alors nous y étions… déjà… C’était trop tôt. J’étais trop jeune pour faire un choix pareil… Mais ces dernières années m’avaient vieilli… Mon anonymat me manquait, ma vie d’avant me manquait ! Maintenant il fallait que je choisisse : intégrer une meute de meurtriers et accéder au rang d’Alpha, ou refuser l’offre, rester un bêta et voir ma mère assassinée par ma faute… 

Stiles était à côté de moi, m’épaulant dans le face à face. Je sentais son angoisse et je devinais aisément ses pensées. Il culpabilisait encore plus qu’il ne l’avait fait depuis l’accident. Il n’avait aucune raison de le faire pourtant. Personne n’aurait pu prévoir qu’un loup-garou rôdait cette nuit-là, et que notre présence sur le terrain des Hale allait changer ma vie. Moi je ne lui en voulais pas. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, et même si ça avait été le cas, il aurait largement compensé par toute l’aide qu’il m’avait apportée, les risques qu’il avait pris, et cette fois où il m’avait laissé choisir entre abandonner mon projet ou l’immoler avec moi… De nous tous il avait toujours été le plus fragile et le plus volontaire…

Deucalion patientait sans un mot, un sourire retors aux lèvres. Il savait que je ne condamnerai pas ma mère, et que nous n’avions aucune solution pour échapper à ce chantage. Résigné, j’avançais d’un pas vers lui. Des doigts tremblants s’agrippèrent à mon poignet. Mon sang se glaça alors que mon cœur s’émiettait. Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je croisais le regard humide et implorant de mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon sang… Il ne voulait pas que je m’en aille… Et moi je n’avais aucune envie de vivre sans lui… Pourtant il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas tuer ma mère. Même si j’étais le pire des fils et que je prenais cette décision, Deucalion ne s’arrêterait pas là. Il choisirait Stiles ensuite, et là j’aurais définitivement tout perdu… 

Adressant un dernier sourire tremblant à mon meilleur ami, je me détournais de lui, le cœur lourd. Deucalion m’attendait… Une idée fragile s’installa dans ma tête. Un plan si fou que ça pourrait marcher… Il y avait peut-être un moyen d’alléger ma peine au final…

_ J’accepte d’intégrer ta meute Deucalion, énonçais-je d’une voix résolue. 

Mon sang bouillonna d’une force nouvelle à ces mots. Les loups n’avaient qu’une parole, et par mes paroles je devenais déjà un Alpha. C’était ce que je recherchais, ce dont j’avais besoin… J’avais besoin d’un plus grand potentiel pour commettre une folie…  
Mes sens plus aiguisés que jamais perçurent la douleur qui éclata au sein de Stiles. Il ne respirait même plus, se sachant incapable de retenir ses sanglots et ses cris s’il le faisait… Sa douleur ne faisait qu’amplifier la mienne, mais je me devais de faire face, pour nous.

_ A une condition, précisais-je.

L’aveugle haussa un sourcil, semblant s’amuser follement. J’étais sûr qu’il avait déjà deviné ce que j’allais lui demander.   
_ Je veux que Stiles reste avec moi.

Ce n’était pas parce que je voulais me venger de ce que sa curiosité m’avait amené à devenir. Je me moquais bien d’être un loup-garou, aussi longtemps qu’il serait là pour m’épauler… J’avais besoin de lui, et je savais qu’il dépérirait si je venais à quitter sa vie.

_ Pas d’humain dans ma meute Scott, me nargua Deucalion. Ils sont trop faibles, encombrants et inutiles.

Ça je m’en doutais avant même de poser ma condition. Mais je n’avais pas encore abattu toutes mes cartes. Je n’étais pas aussi impulsif que Derek le prétendait… du moins pas quand il s’agissait de Stiles…

Me retournant lentement vers mon meilleur ami de toujours, je constatais avec soulagement qu’il ne me craignait pas. Pourtant je sentais les flots de puissances qui se déchainaient dans mes veines. Je savais que mes yeux avaient viré au rouge et que mon visage n’avait jamais été aussi peu humain. Mais Stiles n’avait pas peur de moi. Il savait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Si son cœur battait aussi fort, c’était uniquement parce qu’il avait peur que je suive Deucalion.

Un air presque serein au visage, je m’avançais vers lui et le capturais dans une étreinte fraternelle qu’il me rendit sans attendre. Je sentais la tension qui l’habitait, et l’amertume de sa culpabilité. Il n’avait pas à s’en faire, j’allais effacer la dette qu’il pensait avoir envers moi.

_ Pardon Stiles, glissais-je à son oreille. Pardon mon frère…

Je plantais mes dents de lycan dans son cou sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre et de protester. C’était le seul moyen pour que nous n’ayons pas à nous séparer. J’allais le rendre plus fort, et l’attacher à jamais à moi, d’un lien que personne ne pourrait détruire. Mon frère de cœur accepta la morsure sans fléchir, son comportement ne variant pas si ce n’était la pression de ses bras pour essayer de compenser la douleur. 

Je retirais mes dents de sa peau diaphane en sentant son corps peser plus lourd contre le mien. Il s’était évanoui sous le coup de la douleur, de la peur, et de la fièvre qui accompagnait la transformation. Je sentais déjà un lien étroit, une parenté surnaturelle, s’ajouter pour resserrer encore plus l’attache qui nous unissait.   
Ne le relâchant pas un seul instant, je le soulevais au contraire dans mes bras, le tenant quelques instants dans mes bras avant de me retourner vers Deucalion. Stiles était à moi. Je l’avais revendiqué et il m’appartenait désormais… Sa vie était entre mes mains. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le chef de la meute des Alphas, qui avait l’air bien satisfait. Au lieu de gagner un loup, il en obtenait deux… Mais je restais convaincu d’avoir pris la bonne décision. J’allais veiller sur lui, et Deucalion n’aurait pas le droit d’intervenir.

Ayant scellé nos destins d’une seule morsure, je fus ensuite contraint de suivre celui qui était mon nouveau chef. Ma vie allait encore radicalement changer, mais Stiles serait auprès de moi. C’était tout ce que je voulais retenir. 

[][][][][][][][][][]

Pov Stiles

 

Mon corps était engourdi, alourdi par une multitude de coups reçus et donnés. Dire que les entrainements ici étaient durs ne relevait pas de l’euphémisme, mais du déni ! Pourtant je m’y pliais. Seul Scott pouvait m’obliger à le faire, mais je n’étais pas complètement idiot. Je savais qu’il fallait que je progresse, et vite, pour rester à la hauteur des autres et défendre ma peau en cas de besoin. Et des situations qui l’exigeaient s’étaient déjà présentées… 

Scott faisait de son mieux pour toujours me protéger, mais je refusais la position de faible qu’il me donnait. Je savais que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait me faire voir, mais je le supportais mal. Je ne voulais pas être son boulet, le mettre en péril parce que j’étais incapable de me défendre contre un misérable oméga. Alors je bossais, dur, tous les jours, et j’acceptais autant les conseils de Deucalion que ceux, plus rares, de Scott. 

Les entrainements avec les jumeaux étaient durs, mais il fallait le faire. Si j’arrivais à m’en sortir contre ces deux bêtes, alors avec Scott on serait imbattables. C’était mon objectif, et le sien. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus synchronisés… Mais ça passait par des entrainements individuels. Scott contre Kali et Ennis, et moi contre les jumeaux monstrueux. Ethan et Aiden n’étaient pas particulièrement chaleureux depuis notre arrivée, et je me faisais toujours plaisir en les roulant. 

Pris en sandwich entre les deux jumeaux, je fis de mon mieux pour paraitre paniqués. Ces deux là ne voyaient pas beaucoup plus loin que leur nez… Je grimaçais en voyant mon meilleur ami et Alpha être jeté à terre par Kali. Il n’était pas concentré, obnubilé par la confrontation imminente avec les jumeaux. Les deux rouquins profitèrent d’ailleurs de cette petite distraction pour foncer sur moi après s’être concertés du regard. Mon cœur battait fort. Il fallait que j’attende, que je reste statique. Si je fléchissais trop vite ils allaient se douter… Encore un peu… Maintenant !

Me retournant vivement vers Aiden, je poussais sur mes pieds, attrapais ses épaules et réalisais une cabriole parfaite au dessus de lui. Trop surpris pour se réajuster, les jumeaux se rentrèrent dedans et restèrent sonnés une bonne minute.

_ Whoa !m’écriais-je. T’as vu ça Scott ?!

Mon meilleur ami riait, partageant mon allégresse. Depuis le temps que je m’acharnais à finaliser ce saut ! Et voilà qu’il était enfin devenu fluide ! Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de sautiller en chantonnant Kung fu figthing pendant que tout le monde me regardait au hangar. Enfin, tout le monde sauf le duo orange, toujours à terre. Même Deucalion affichait un petit sourire. Ils étaient habitués à mon enthousiasme et j’étais sûr que ça ne leur déplaisait pas outre mesure.

Mon pote, mon frère, mon Scott à moi –et mon Alpha aussi accessoirement…- se releva pour m’offrir une tape sur l’épaule. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Il n’était pas pour beaucoup dans mes progressions physiques puisqu’il retenait toujours ses coups et refusait de m’imposer plus d’exercices, mais je ne devais mes améliorations qu’à lui. C’était lui qui me motivait, lui et cette étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux. Dans des moments comme celui-là je me sentais important, unique, et fort…

_ Bien joué Stiles, commenta Deucalion. Ethan et Aidan, j’aimerais que vous vous mettiez dans le crâne que la force physique ne fait pas tout. Un peu d’agilité ne vous ferait pas de mal. Et Scott…

L’aveugle marqua un arrêt, crispant mon meilleur ami. Je n’arrivais pas à m’y faire. Cet homme, pourtant privé de sa vue humaine, était redoutable, percevant les moindres défauts de la technique d’un combattant…

_ Scott il faut vraiment que tu te concentres. Tu vois bien que Stiles se débrouille, alors préoccupe-toi de tes combats sinon ce sera à lui de venir sauver tes miches un jour.

La mâchoire de mon meilleur ami se contracta. Deucalion savait que le sujet était sensible. Scott était surprotecteur, au point de se mettre parfois en danger. Mais il allait avoir besoin d’encore un moment pour accepter de lutter contre cet instinct.

_ Scott et Stiles vous pouvez aller vous doucher. Ethan et Aiden, vous allez me faire cent pompes. 

Les instructions données, nous nous remîmes en mouvement. Les jumeaux se relevèrent pour nous barrer la route, en feulant. Echangeant un sourire complice avec Scott, je les regardais mutualiser leurs forces pour devenir cette affreuse bestiole. Ce n’était pas la première fois que nous avions des représailles après l’entrainement. Deucalion laissait faire parce que ça restait dans le prolongement, et qu’un double face à face ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. Une fois passés à la douche nous arrêtions tous les bêtises. Nous savions être étonnamment civilisés…

La monstrueuse bête se dressant devant nous, je convenais d’un regard avec Scott de la stratégie à adopter. Mon Alpha me dépassa légèrement. Surprotecteur ? Non, pas cette fois… Je me stoppais pour qu’il puisse mettre un peu de distance entre nous et une fois qu’il s’arrêta à son tour, je pris mon élan et sautais sur lui. Son corps ayant fléchi pour me recevoir sur ses épaules, juste avant de se retendre pour me poussée, je jouissais d’une propulsion plus qu’appréciable qui me permit de shooter avec force dans le visage parfaitement symétrique des jumeaux. Une roulade à mon atterrissage et j’étais déjà derrière mon adversaire plus que déstabilisé. Scott chercha mon regard pour attaquer en même temps que moi, nous attribuant chacun un genou pour faire plier la bête. Mon meilleur ami acheva rapidement en bloquant le corps dédoublé au sol, recevant une moue satisfaite de Deucalion.

_ Bien, la récréation est finie les enfants. Obéissez.

Nous nous séparâmes sans tarder. Je me dirigeais, bras dessus bras dessous, vers les douches avec Scott, excessivement complices. Ça nous paraissait si simple maintenant… Mais terrasser la montagne monstrueuse que constituaient les jumeaux réunis… nous n’en n’aurions même pas rêvé deux mois plus tôt ! Pas sans réquisitionner toute l’armée américaine en tout cas…

Je me figeais, une drôle de sensation au ventre. Scott le ressentit aussi. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge alors qu’il fronçait les sourcils, resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui alors qu’il humait l’air. Quelqu’un rôdait… Mais nous ne pouvions en toucher mot sans avertir le rôdeur en question qu’il était repéré. Ce fut donc par un regard que nous eûmes la confirmation que Deucalion savait, et qu’il surveillait ça. D’un geste de la tête, il nous enjoignit à poursuivre notre chemin pour aller aux douches.

Le hangar était sommaire, mais les installations nous suffisaient. C’était certainement une ancienne usine chimique, puisqu’elle était pourvue de douches. Bon, l’eau était froide, mais à vrai dire on s’en moquait pas mal. Ça calmait les douleurs des entrainements la plupart du temps. Alors c’était notre chez nous temporaire. Avec un hamac chacun nous avions déjà nos dortoirs, et nous prenions la nourriture à emporter. Spartiate, mais efficace. 

Je me déshabillais rapidement. Ce n’était pas non plus comme si je portais énormément de vêtement. Un t-shirt, un caleçon et un jean. Pas besoin de plus. Et tout comme Aiden et Ethan, je partageais mes vêtements avec Scott, pour une question de taille. Il n’y avait aucun tabou ici. Nous prenions nos douches tous ensemble, sans malaise. J’avais vu chaque membre de la meute nu au point que c’était devenu d’une banalité effarante. Je préférais quand même prendre mes douches avec Scott. Outre la confiance absolu que je lui vouais, c’était parce qu’il était le seul avec lequel je pouvais rire même dans ce lieu. Ethan et Aiden étaient peu loquaces sous l’eau. Un reste de pudeur ? Peut-être. Kali quant à elle… Elle me faisait toujours penser à une chasseuse… Et Deucalion… Lui c’était le chef, ça se faisait pas…

Après nous être savonnés, rincés, et aspergés puérilement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires pour nous affaler sur les bancs, une serviette autour des hanches. L’instant était calme. Nous tendions tous deux l’oreille. Quelqu’un avait rejoint les jumeaux, Kali et Deucalion. Ils parlaient… surtout Deucalion d’ailleurs. Impossible d’entendre l’autre. Les murs étaient trop épais et il chuchotait. C’était forcément le rôdeur mais le calme ambiant ne suggérait pas le moindre danger.

Scott se leva et me donna quelques vêtements propres. Basiques, toujours. Jean sombre et T-shirt gris, col V. Pas de chaussures, j’aimais bien rester pieds nus. Peut-être qu’un jour j’allais réussir à me servir des griffes de mes pieds, comme Kali…

Habillé presque comme moi, mon frère de cœur revint s’assoir à côté de moi, l’air particulièrement satisfait. Il avait l’air d’un chiot par moment, ce qui me donnait invariablement l’envie de le câliner…

_ Ferme les yeux, me sourit mon meilleur ami.  
_ C’est l’Alpha qui parle ?  
_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Scott fronçait les sourcils. Il n’avait pas l’Alphatitude dans le sang… Jamais il ne me donnait d’ordres. Il avait énoncé clairement dès mon réveil après la morsure qu’il voulait que nous soyons égaux. J’avais protesté, mais il fallait admettre que ça marchait bien jusqu’ici. Il n’y avait que lors de combats qu’il me plaçait derrière lui. Je n’étais encore qu’un bêta après tout…

_ Pour savoir si j’ai le droit de désobéir.

Ma boutade lui arracha un petit rire. Je n’étais pas particulièrement connu pour mon obéissance, mais j’aurais obéi à Scott s’il me l’avait demandé, et j’étais persuadé qu’au fond de lui il le savait. Désireux de lui faire plaisir, j’acceptais quand même de fermer les yeux. Les mains chaudes de Scott vinrent alors se poser sur mon poignet, avant qu’un métal froid vienne contraster.

_ Ouvre, me souffla Scott.

Je m’exécutais et découvrais une gourmette en acier inoxydable. Mes yeux s’arrêtèrent sur une rayure, qui s’avéra être une gravure. « A mes yeux tu seras toujours le meilleur ».

_ Mec…, m’étranglais tant l’émotion comprimait ma voix.

Mon Alpha m’adressa son irrésistible petit sourire hésitant. Comme s’il pouvait douter de ma réaction ! Je me sentais tellement fort dans son regard, et c’était une grande première pour moi. Personne ne me regardait avec tant d’adoration, ni ne me protégeait et choyait autant. Il n’y avait que lui, que mon meilleur pote… 

_ Scott !

Je me jetais dans ses bras, le pressant contre moi. Même en cherchant, je n’arrivais pas à me souvenir avoir été si ému auparavant dans ma vie. Ce geste était juste trop… Nous en avions connu des coups durs, mais nous étions toujours là, à chaque fois plus soudés qu’avant. Ensemble nous étions indestructibles, et j’étais fier d’être son bêta. J’étais heureux qu’il m’ait offert la morsure, pas pour la force qu’elle m’avait donnée, mais pour la chance inestimable de le suivre…

_ Scott.

Mon Alpha avait bien entendu l’appel de Deucalion, mais il l’ignora volontairement, me pressant avec plus de force dans ses bras. J’étais bien là, je n’avais pas envie que ça s’arrête. Scott était l’être qui m’était le plus cher, celui sans lequel je ne pouvais pas envisager de vivre. 

_ Il faut que tu y ailles, me résignais-je pourtant.

Scott hocha la tête avec un petit sourire d’excuse et se releva pour rejoindre Deucalion. Je jouais quelques instants avec ma gourmette avant de l’imiter. Une main ferme et paternaliste se posa lourdement sur mon épaule dès que j’entrais dans le hangar. Le loup aveugle me guettait. Il voulait que je reste en arrière.

Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour quand je vis pourquoi. Derek était là, dangereusement près de Scott. Les jumeaux surveillaient l’échange, prêts à sauter sur Derek si le besoin se faisait sentir.

_ Je viens récupérer Stiles. En tant qu’Alpha, tu peux le céder à un autre Alpha, entendis-je Derek expliquer à mon frère de cœur.

J’ouvris la bouche, déjà prêt à hurler tout un tas d’insanités sur le loup que nous avions côtoyé avant, mais Deucalion m’incita au silence d’un simple geste.

_ Je ne veux pas. Il restera avec moi, répliqua froidement mon Alpha.

Sa détermination me fit chaud au cœur. J’étais bêtement heureux de voir que pour lui je n’étais pas négociable.

_ Tu es égoïste. Tu penses un peu aux dangers que tu lui fais courir ? Il n’a pas la carrure pour ça !

Agréable de s’entendre dire qu’on était faible… La poigne de Deucalion se raffermissait sur mon épaule. Je devais comprendre qu’il n’en pensait pas autant ? Oui, c’était certainement ça… Contrairement à Derek, Deucalion était un Alpha présent et il ne passait pas son temps à nous rabaisser. C’était la présence paternaliste et encourageante de la meute. Il n’avait pas eu honte de me dire que je progressais énormément, mais qu’il me restait du chemin à faire. Même s’il n’était pas mon Alpha, je le respectais. 

_ Il n’a jamais été aussi fort qu’ici, siffla Scott qui commençait à s’emporter. Si tu lui avais donné une chance de développer ses talents, tu aurais vu qu’il a énormément de potentiel.

Sa colère se retrouva dans mes veines, puisqu’il était mon alpha. Je craignais une attaque, et mon corps était déjà tendu à l’extrême, prêt à livrer bataille. Je me moquais bien de savoir que les jumeaux veillaient au grain. Si Derek levait la main sur Scott, j’allais m’en charger personnellement ! 

_ Je te fais une offre. Je récupère Stiles, et en échange je te donne Isaac.

J’eu une boule au ventre. Je n’étais pas idiot, je connaissais la portée de ces mots. Nous avions partagé toutes nos pensées, jusqu’au plus intimes, depuis que Scott m’avait mordu. Alors évidemment nous en étions facilement arrivés à une conclusion troublante : Isaac était le compagnon de Scott. Tout comme Derek était le mien… Et le loup de Scott se languissait d’Isaac, évidemment… S’il y avait bien un argument valables pour Scott, c’était bien celui-là… 

Soupirant, j’admettais ma défaite. Je ne reprochais pas à Scott son choix, qu’il n’avait toujours pas énoncé. Il avait envie d’avoir son compagnon auprès de lui, c’était tout naturel… Deucalion secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. J’avais envie de le remercier pour tout ce qu’il m’avait apporté depuis mon arrivée, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour un faible devant Derek…

_ Je décline ton offre.

La réponse, ferme et déterminée, de Scott me laissa pantois. Si je m’attendais à ça… Enfin… j’espérais qu’il s’accrocherait à moi, mais je ne pensais pas qu’il refuserait ce chantage. Et si Derek se vengeait en faisant du mal à Isaac ? Mon meilleur ami s’en voudrait…

Pourtant, sans un brin d’hésitation, mon Alpha se détourna du survivant Hale et me rejoignit, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Ça c’était mon Scott ! Capable d’oublier une contrariété juste comme ça. Un vrai chiot… Mon chiot à moi…

Scott m’attira dans une étreinte virile. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre paisiblement contre ma peau. C’était agréable… chaud… Mais je fus vite arraché à ce plaisir, par une main autoritaire qui m’était familière. 

Tout le hangar résonna des grognements de la meute quand Derek me retira avec brusquerie des bras de Scott. Les yeux de mon Alpha étaient déjà rouges, menaçant Derek. S’il faisait un geste douteux il serait réduit en charpies. Même moi je pouvais rivaliser contre lui désormais… Mais personne ne bougeait. Scott se tenait à moins d’un mètre de moi, prêt à l’attaque, les jumeaux étaient dans le dos de Derek, et Kali était perchée sur une poutre, se donnant un angle d’attaque privilégié. Cependant nous ne pouvions pas bouger. C’était à Deucalion de décider. Et justement le loup aveugle « observait » la scène avec la plus grande attention.

La poigne possessive de Derek sur mon T-shirt m’était insupportable. Je n’étais pas son pantin bon sang ! Scott était bien tombé, avec le si doux et facétieux Isaac, mais moi je n’étais pas gâté… Le cosmos m’avait assigné Derek, cette brute épaisse qui m’humiliait sans cesse…

_ Ne te crois pas maitre des lieux, Derek. Tu es en territoire ennemi, et notre pacifisme pourrait vite s’émietter. 

La voix de Deucalion était trop calme. Il n’y avait pourtant pas la moindre douceur dans ses propos. Le message était clair : s’il s’avisait d’outrepasser ses droits, il serait égorgé sans délai. Alors pourquoi ne me relâchait-il pas ? Je commençais à perdre patience moi ! Son regard perçant me remuait les tripes. J’avais l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal, tout en sachant que ce n’était pas le cas.

_ Dernier avertissement Derek…

La mâchoire contractée, Hale renforça sa prise alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, et me relâcha enfin, quelques secondes plus tard. La situation avait l’air de se désamorcer, mais je n’étais pas crédule. Derek restait campé en face de moi, et mon vêtement était froissé à l’endroit où il m’avait touché, rappelant l’agressivité de sa seule présence. 

Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux qui avaient eu le temps de pousser -mais Scott m’avait dit les aimer beaucoup plus ainsi, alors je ne songeais même pas à les tailler- pour me redonner un semblant de contenance.

_ Il faut que tu persuades Scott de te céder. Tu dois rentrer avec moi.

Des ordres ? Rien que ça ? Les formules de politesse d’usage auraient été de trop… J’entendais mon Alpha feuler, tout près de mon oreille.

_ C’est hors de question. Ma place est auprès de Scott.

Le déferlement de contentement qui s’abattit sur moi me donna envie de sourire. Scott était toujours si expressif… Un vrai chiot qui faisait des bonds d’un sentiment à l’autre… Ne pouvant retenir un sourire, je me retournais vers Scott pour lui offrir. Mon meilleur ami souriait à tel point que je voyais ses canines blanches et aiguisées. Gamin…

Notre moment de complicité fut écourté par l’intervention de Derek qui me saisît le bras d’une poigne trop ferme. Enflure… Mon sourire se dissipa dans la seconde où je posais mes yeux sur lui, m’efforçant de lui renvoyer un regard aussi meurtrier que le sien. 

_ Ta place est auprès des tiens. Cette meute n’est pas la tienne Stiles. Ton père s’inquiète, il attend que tu rentres.

C’était bas ça, très bas… S’il croyait que j’allais me laisser faire ! Il commençait sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles ! Je n’étais pas sous ses ordres, je ne lui devais absolument rien !

_ Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis sûr qu’il se débrouille bien mieux sans son boulet de fils !  
_ Tu es cruel.

Non, juste réaliste… Mon père aimait tellement sa vie quand j’en faisais partie qu’il préférait passer son temps en compagnie de sa bouteille de whisky. Il ne s’était peut-être même pas rendu compte que j’avais quitté la maison. Depuis que ma mère n’était plus là, c’était comme s’il était parti… Maintenant que je lui foutais enfin la paix, il allait pouvoir s’autoriser à vivre à nouveau.

Décidé à en finir avec cette conversation absurde, je me libérais sans douceur de sa poigne. J’en avais marre d’être jugé, en particulier par Monsieur le martyre de la décennie ! J’avais choisi une vie, et j’allais m’y tenir. Le voyant prêt à reprendre la parole, je levais un index menaçant dans sa direction.

_ La ferme Derek. Je me sens bien ici, je suis utile et j’apprends. C’est une meilleure meute que la tienne, dans laquelle j’ai ma place. Ici personne ne me frappe à longueur de temps pour me rappeler qui est le chef.

Il ne pouvait pas manquer le sous-entendu. Ce n’était même plus du sous-entendu à ce point là ! Il était le spécialiste du plaquage contre mur et des coups pas forcément justifiés. Depuis notre départ de Beacon Hills je ne connaissais plus ça, et j’avais bien l’intention de faire de mon mieux pour que les choses restent en l’état. J’avais de la peine pour Derek, qui insistait pour obtenir mon retour, mais je connaissais mes priorités. Si mon loup était connecté à celui de Derek, l’attachement que j’avais pour Scott restait plus grand. Mon instinct me disait de me blottir dans les bras qui, bien qu’ils m’aient souvent molesté, m’étaient destinés, mais une pulsion plus forte m’incitait à rester auprès de mon meilleur ami. 

_ Stiles il faut que tu rentres avec moi.

Il refusait de lâcher l’affaire lui… Et ça me désolait, parce que je savais que j’allais devoir me montrer encore plus dur avec lui.

_ Ecoute Derek, tu as abattu toutes tes cartes et je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, alors que tu le permettes ou non je vais reprendre mon entrainement, avec mon Alpha.

Mensonge… J’avais fini de m’entrainer pour aujourd’hui, mais ça il ne le savait pas. J’avais besoin de couper court à la conversation, autant pour son propre bien que pour le mien. Sans vouloir le rabrouer méchamment, je savais qu’il était dans son intérêt de partir sans faire davantage de vagues.

Une main me retînt à nouveau alors que je me détournais de Derek. Cette fois il n’y avait pas la pression autoritaire. C’était la supplique, douce et désespérée. Je n’osais pas me retourner. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il complique autant les choses ? 

_ Stiles, je t’aime.

Non… pas ça… Ce chuchotis, dans ce hangar rempli d’Alphas, était un véritable cri de désespoir pour l’icerberg sentimental qu’était Derek. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui rendre… Je ne pouvais pas le suivre… Je n’osais même pas me retourner de peur de tomber sur un regard amoureux… J’aimais Derek, oui, mais…

_ Ne te fatigue pas Derek, Scott passera toujours avant toi, soupirais-je fatigué.

Mes paroles étaient creuses d’animosité. C’était juste un fait, établi, qu’il fallait que j’assimile. Je ne cherchais pas à lutter contre cette organisation de nos vies, je l’acceptais et je m’en accommodais. 

_ Je dois comprendre que tu ne m’aimes pas en retour ?m’interrogea mon compagnon. 

La conjugaison du verbe « aimer » dans la bouche de Derek avait quelque chose d’incongru. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme s’il s’ouvrait énormément niveau sentiments… Et ça rendait ses mots encore plus intenses… 

_ Tu dois comprendre que ce n’est pas parce que je t’aime que je te choisirais face à Scott. 

Je me forçais à me retourner, mais je ne fis qu’empirer la situation. La main de Derek se desserra et glissa sans chercher à retenir la mienne plus longtemps. L’éclat de douleur dans ses yeux me brisait…

_ Je comprends…  
_ Je ne crois pas, non.

Ma voix était sèche, mais il devait me comprendre : j’avais mal. Moins que lui, c’était sûr, puisque j’avais une compensation, mais mal quand même. J’avais besoin de vider mon sac, pour qu’il arrête sa comédie de martyre et qu’il évite de nous faire encore plus de mal.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est d’avoir cette certitude, accrochée aux tripes qu’il y a une seule personne qui saura toujours lire en toi comme un livre ouvert et qui sera toujours à côté de toi pour te rattraper quand tu trébuches. Et tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c’est d’être cette personne pour l’autre. Scott… Scott est mon âme-sœur, la personne que le cosmos m’a attribuée pour m’aider à affronter l’enfer qu’est ce foutu monde. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux de lui et qu’on va vivre des romances à la Twilight, mais que j’ai besoin de lui pour vivre, bien plus que de l’amour qui me lie à toi. 

Un grand silence succéda ma tirade. Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, comprenant parfaitement de quoi je parlais, et la main de Scott vînt trouver sa place sur mon épaule. Poser des mots sur ces sensations ne les rendait pas plus réelles. Elles étaient là, et nous vivions avec, ce n’était plus de la survie depuis que nous les avions acceptées. Notre duo marchait bien.

Derek me dévisagea quelques instants avant de hocher la tête en reculant d’un pas. Il avait compris, il allait partir. Scott avait passé un bras autour de moi, son menton venant se loger sur mon épaule, quand il l’avait vu s’éloigner. Il ressentait ma détresse. Je ne savais pas si Derek allait m’attendre, et il demeurait dans la même incertitude pour Isaac. Nos compagnons étaient trop fiers pour s’offrir à la meute d’alphas, et nous ne savions même pas s’il était utile d’attendre. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils perdent leur temps… Nous ne savions même pas si nous pourrions un jour quitter cette meute…

Un dernier regard d’une intensité bouleversante, et Derek me tournait le dos. Je devais le laisser partir, sans savoir s’il reviendrait un jour… Scott me tourna brusquement dans ses bras pour m’étreindre avec force, m’évitant de me briser en mille morceaux. Il voulu prendre un peu de ma peine à sa charge, mais je l’en empêchais. Il avait tout aussi mal que moi, c’était plus que suffisant…

_ Stiles. Tu montes.

Au moins Deucalion ne se laissait pas émouvoir lui… Je comprenais l’ordre sans qu’il ait besoin de préciser davantage. Monter, ça voulait dire être accroché aux poutres du bâtiment, par un système de cordage avec poulie. C’était une sorte de punition, parce que j’étais trop sarcastique, impertinent, ou que je n’avais pas satisfait le chef de Scott durant l’entrainement. 

Normalement je devais être pendu, les poignets attachés dans le dos, mais la position était douloureuse, et je m’ennuyais. Alors rapidement j’avais changé la donne, profitant de ma souplesse pour positionner mes mains en avant et faire quelques tractions pour passer le temps. Deucalion approuvait, et même s’il lui arrivait encore de me « punir », ça n’était plus un problème pour moi.

_ Encore ?protestais-je. 

Parce que j’avais déjà eu droit à ma séance, dès le matin…

_ Tu as besoin de te défouler.

Pas faux… J’avais surtout besoin d’arrêter de penser, d’éviter les idées et les souvenirs… Mieux valait user de mon énergie négative pour consolider mon corps… Ce serait plus productif que pleurer.

_ Scott.

Mon meilleur ami n’eut pas besoin de précision non plus. Ce ton là ça voulait dire « idem ». Alors il présenta ses poignets à Aiden, pendant qu’Ethan attachait soigneusement les miens. C’était parti pour une petite séance d’une heure, au moins…

[][][][][][][][][][]

Les années avaient filé si vite. Déjà trois ans que j’étais un loup-garou… Mais maintenant nous étions rentrés à la maison. Deux Alphas qui rentrent à Beacon Hills… Ça ne s’était pas fait sans peine. Deucalion nous en avait fait baver jusqu’au bout, pour être certain que nous étions prêts à fonder notre meute.

Je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour, ce défi dont le prix était notre liberté. Je n’étais Alpha que depuis trois jours, ce qui était source d’une constante fierté chez Scott. Nous sortions déjà de trois heures d’entrainements et de musculation quand Deucalion nous avait arrêtés, sur le chemin de la douche. Le deal était simple : si nous parvenions, individuellement, à rivaliser avec les jumeaux et Kali, alors nous avions le droit de partir…

Sans même nous laisser le temps d’y réfléchir, il avait lancé la joute. J’étais le premier à combattre, Scott ayant enfin appris à me laisser me débrouiller. Ça n’avait pas été du gâteau, mais j’étais plus agile que les colosses, et plus rapide que Kali. C’était corsé, mais je m’étais spécialisé en pirouettes, esquives et techniques de combats diverses. J’aimais particulièrement le tir à l’arc, mais là je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que je prouve ma valeur au corps à corps… Mais j’avais réussi, au bout d’une grosse demi-heure et au prix de quelques blessures, à prouver que j’aurais pu les tuer tous.

A partir de ce moment nous avions eu une « entracte ». Les trois combattants étaient sonnés, et Scott devait encore passer le « test ». Pendant quinze minutes il s’y était mentalement préparé, posant sa main sur ma nuque pour me retirer une partie de la douleur que j’avais encaissée. Je ne l’avais pas laissé faire très longtemps, conscient qu’il avait besoin de ses forces. Et le trio infernal ne l’avait pas épargné… J’avais cru devoir intervenir quand les jumeaux avaient fusionné, mais il s’en était quand même tiré.

Mais en cours de route Deucalion avait choisi de changer les règles, et il avait épicé encore un peu le défi. Déjà accablés par la fatigue, on s’était sentis vaincus d’avance quand il nous avait annoncé que le prix de notre liberté serait notre victoire… Nous deux, contre lui…

Je pouvais remercier le ciel que Scott soit un miroir pour moi. Même en coordonnant nos actions, sans pour autant le prendre en un sandwich –technique préférée des jumeaux-, nous avions essuyé une belle dérouillée… Déjà qu’aveugle il assurait, alors sous sa version loup-démon… Un combat très serré… mais nous avions eu le dessus après plus d’une heure de lutte, et de justesse… Et Deucalion avait été absolument ravi, alors nous avions eu le droit de prendre notre liberté. Nous avions une alliance avec la meute d’Alphas, pour venir en soutient s’ils avaient besoin d’aide, mais pour le reste nous étions libres de nous établir quelque part, de mener notre petite vie tranquille. 

C’était l’achèvement de plus de deux ans et demi à tout donner, à pousser le mental et le corps toujours plus loin. L’entrainement le plus intensif jamais conçu, qui allait en plus en crescendo. La peur de décevoir tant le niveau montait chaque jour, la fatigue d’un corps qui encaissait trop de coup et se vidait de toutes ses forces chaque jour durant l’entrainement. La vie nomade sans confort… La transformation successive en oméga, bêta et alpha… Ce n’était pas sans conséquence sur l’organisme, mais nous étions forts, parce que nous étions ensemble. Aiden et Ethan avaient progressé en apprenant de notre lien, mais il n’était pas aussi fusionnels que nous. Sur le plan physique oui, mais pas dans la métaphysique…

C’était presque agonisants que nous avions quitté le hangar sous le regard fier de Deucalion. J’avais emporté avec moi ma seule richesse : la gourmette que Scott m’avait offerte dans les premiers mois de vie avec la meute. Mais mon Alpha m’avait vite offert un nouveau cadeau, tout aussi inestimable : ma liberté. Je n’étais plus contraint de le suivre à cause du lien que j’avais avec lui… Je pouvais choisir de le suivre, le plus volontiers du monde. Je n’avais pas hésité, et aux yeux de notre ancienne meute, une nouvelle meute dyarchique s’était créée. Deux alphas à ce moment là, mais ça n’était pas resté longtemps ainsi.

Le trajet pour rentrer à la maison avait été long. Nous étions bien loin de Beacon Hills, et nous avions besoin de savoir ce qui s’était passé là-bas… s’ils nous avaient attendus… C’était en parfaits ermites que nous nous étions déplacés, comme la meute nous avait habitués. Marchant ou courant dans les bois en suivant notre instinct, campant et chassant sous le couvert des arbres. Nous avions été tentés par l’autostop, mais c’était notre chemin de croix à nous, une preuve de plus de notre détermination et de notre force mentale. 

Et finalement, il y avait de cela moins d’un mois, nous étions rentrés. Maison… Ce mot sentait bon, même si nous nous étions interdit de le penser pendant notre formation. Mais les choses se compliquaient immédiatement. Notre présence était embarrassante. Il y avait déjà un Alpha sur le territoire qui englobait les maisons dans lesquelles nous avions grandi. Derek…

Derek était toujours là, dans sa maison en ruine, avec sa micro meute restreinte à Isaac. Ces deux là avaient des airs de zombies quand nous étions arrivés. Nous aurions pu les achever d’un coup de griffe… Mais ce n’était pas ce que je voulais, pas plus que Scott. Nos retrouvailles avaient été simplifiées par Derek. Il avait changé… énormément changé… Changé au point de tomber à mes pieds en me présentant son cou pour que je le morde, qu’il devienne mon bêta… et ce n’était pas rien… Ça voulait dire qu’il nous cédait son territoire, et qu’il acceptait que je le domine…

Je n’avais pas tergiversé. Dans les trente secondes qui avaient suivi je m’étais retrouvé à genoux en face de lui, écartant son t-shirt pour pouvoir le mordre avec enthousiasme. Depuis ce moment précis, Derek Hale m’appartenait. Rien que l’idée me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Pour Scott ça avait été un peu moins évident. Isaac s’était senti rejeté en apprenant qu’il avait refusé l’échange, alors mon meilleur ami avait d’abord dû le courtiser… En une semaine l’affaire était réglée… Scott le mordait et tout allait pour le mieux.  
Végétant dans le transat que j’avais installé en face de la maison de Derek, je profitais du calme ambiant. Une pause au milieu des rénovations que nous faisions pour remettre la maison en état. C’était agréable de travailler ensemble. Chacun savait où était sa place. Derek passait après Scott, et Isaac après moi… Mais ils s’y faisaient. Aussi longtemps qu’ils avaient leur compte de tendresse…

La vue de Derek qui passait, torse nu alors qu’il portait une lourde planche de bois sur son épaule, n’était pas désagréable… Toujours plus intéressante que le bouquin sur les loups-garous que j’essayais de traduire du latin… Mais vite une nouvelle distraction vînt m’arracher à mon labeur. Scott venait de sauter agilement dans le hamac pour me rejoindre, se coucher contre moi. L’odeur d’Isaac était partout sur lui. Pas besoin d’être un géni pour savoir comment il avait utilisé sa « sieste »… Mais je ne lui fis aucune remarque. Je ne valais pas mieux quand Derek m’allumait un peu trop…

Soupirant d’aise, je caressais les cheveux de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier s’empara de mon livre et le jeta à terre, décidé à jouir d’une attention privilégiée, exclusive, de ma part. Je lui accordais sans broncher, fermant les yeux pour profiter… juste profiter…

Je me sentais vieux. J’avais beaucoup vu, beaucoup enduré, et mes choix m’avaient couté chers… L’innocence s’était envolée à coup de cadavres, de luttes, de complots… Si je pouvais m’estimer du « bon côté », j’avais vu beaucoup de personnes qui ne jouaient pas fair-play, et ça m’avait fait vieillir… J’avais perdu mon entrain, mes monologues incessants étaient entrés dans le mythe de ma version humaine, mais j’avais énormément gagné. Une âme-sœur, un compagnon, et surtout l’assurance. Je pouvais veiller sur moi, et sur ceux que j’aimais. Ça valait bien quelques sacrifices…

 

 

FIN


End file.
